Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to an image capturing apparatus and a tracking device, and particularly relates to object tracking.
Description of the Related Art
Some recent image capturing apparatuses employ a tracking technique for object tracking which is performed in such a manner that an area highly correlated with a predetermined object area is continuously detected and the detected area is kept tracked.
Further, some recently known image capturing apparatuses include a display having a touch panel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-143578 discloses a technique in which a tracking target is selected by a user's touch operation on a touch panel while an object is being tracked, and tracking is continued.
In this technique, the following issue may occur. In a case where the image capturing apparatus erroneously sets, as a tracking target, an object different from an intended object which has been tracked by the user, the user attempts to re-designate the intended object by touching the object which is moving, by using the technique. However, if the user touches a position not on the intended object, an object other than the intended object ends up being designated and tracked.